


HAIKYUU!! || SMUTSHOTS.

by juuzous13sjason



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuzous13sjason/pseuds/juuzous13sjason
Summary: Requests closed!!(18+// MATURE!!)
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_**Rules:** _

_**\- NO KINK SHAMING. (Unless kink shaming is your kink.)** _

_**\- NOTHING WITH URINATION OR DEFICATION.** _

_**\- That's literally it, lol. I'll literally write anything you sinners want.** _

_**Even if I don't know the character that well, I promise I'll research so I get it right!** _

_**I'll do anyone you want as well, whether it be Inarizaki or Jozenji or that one team that didn't make it to nationals, (Seijoh).** _

_**If I don't do your request right, feel free to ask me for another one.** _

_**Anyway, please leave your requests~** _

_**✨~H E R E~✨** _

**_Thank you for reading, please enjoy the copious amounts of sexual content within this book!_ **


	2. KUGURI NAOYASU

Requested by: [MultifariousFandoms](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MultifariousFandoms) !

I hope it is to your liking, please enjoy!

Contains: BDSM, choking, spanking, dirty talk, multiple rounds/overstimulation, and penetration.

Subby; short for submissive, the nickname Kuguri gave you.

~~~

"Where to, Miss?"

"To the stars..."

Y/N gasped lightly of the beauty of the line that was previously delivered.

Kuguri only rolled his eyes.

"Must we watch this one?"

"But it's our favorite..."

"You mean your favorite."

You sighed exasperatedly at your boyfriend, who was nearly falling asleep at this point.

You weren't surprised at his behavior... this is how he always was; lethargic.

Even on the court, he showed no signs of high energy.

You lay on the bed sideways, facing his TV while he's behind you, with lazy arms wrapped around you, spooning.

He always liked to be like this when you two were alone.

"Yasu-channnn~" Y/N whined, rolling over to straddle his hips. "You're falling asleep again..."

He hummed softly, adjusting to rest his hands on your hips.

You both stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the soft contact of each other's hands.

Until Y/N got an idea.

You gently took Kuguri's hands from your waist, and softly pinned them down on either side of his head.

He scrunched up his nose a bit, but nonetheless kept his eyes closed and did nothing.

(A/N: Him, Kunimi, and Suna radiate the same energy tbh.)

You leaned down so your lips were right next to his ear, slightly brushing against it...

"Is it really that easy to pin you?" You whispered, kissing his ear softly.

This seemed to vex him, as he snapped his eyes open and flipped you over under him, your hands being pinned this time.

"Don't forget your place, subby."

You bit your lip at the sound of that nickname.

Despite being lazy in every other aspect, Kuguri seemed to give it his all in the bedroom, out of all places.

Round after round... the dirty talk... the stimulation... everything was so... amazing.

You teasingly ground your hips up into his.

"Will you remind me? Even if I do forget?"

His cock twitched in his pants, which, much to your pleasure, you felt in full.

"Ahh~" You moaned, thinking of all the ways he would punish you.

"Fuck me, Yasu-chan~" You were interrupted by a harsh (yet controlled) slap to your cheek.

You mentally moaned, feeling the stinging sensation on your face.

"You slut," He slammed your hips down into the mattress. "Did I say you could touch me like that?"

Biting your lip, you shook your head.

That was before a hand harshly and tightly wrapped itself around your throat.

"Words, subby."

"N-n-no..." You felt your face heat up at the nickname.

Your stuttering and red face made Kuguri laugh.

"You're that hungry for my cock already? You can't even speak properly?" He said, grinding his bulge down into you and tightening the grip around your neck.

A whimper left your throat at the tight sensation.

Among another ignored question, Kuguri's anger and sexual frustration towards you grew.

He clicked his tongue and leaned down so his lips were right next to your ear, the way you had earlier.

"Hmm... I don't like the way you've been acting today," He growled, voice deep with lust and frustration. "It seems you really have forgotten your place."

Suddenly, your perspective was flipped again-

You were layed across his lap; stomach on his thighs, and ass up.

Kuguri teasingly ran his hand over your ass cheek, before bringing it harshly down for a hard smack.

You jolted out of surprise, not expecting the contact, but not fully hating it either.

He palmed your ass again, not fully satisfied with his previous action.

Kuguri continued to trace his hands over your body as he thought.

In a flash, your shorts and panties were thrown onto the hardwood bedroom floors, and your bare skin was exposed to the cool air of his bedroom.

"Hmm, I think those were getting in the way, right, subby?"

No answer again. You just couldn't bring yourself to answer his lewd questions.

You squirmed under him as he ran his fingers up and down your folds, seemingly getting a feel for how wet you were.

"Look how wet you are," He said, holding his fingers in front of your face. "You really want my dick, huh?"

You nodded enthusiastically, wiggling you ass to coax him into some sort of appeal towards you.

"Yes, Kuguri! I want your thick cock inside of me! Please, Kuguri, fuck me into bliss-"

You were cut off by another smack to your ass, this time much harder than before.

"Ahnn~"

"You didn't answer me every other time," He spanked you again. "But you answer when I offer my dick to you? You're really asking for it..."

"Ah-ahhh!"

Kuguri didn't like how you weren't answering him, like you usually would.

"Do me a favor, subby, count to 10 for me."

"H-huh- ahhgg..!" You were cut off by another spank.

"O-one!"

Smack!

"Two- ahn!"

(A/N: I'm skipping to 9. 😒)

"N-n-nine, hah~"

"Mmm, I love seeing you like this..."

You were in the same position as before; stomach-down ass-up sideways in his lap.

Only now your arousal was dripping onto him, and your ass cheeks were bright red and littered in hand prints.

SMACK!!

"T-TEN, AHH, KUGURI!" You screamed out.

You heard him chuckle lowly behind you.

"I haven't even stuck my cock in you, yet you're screaming my name... I really do like this side of you, even if it drives me crazy."

He adjusted you again, so you were laying down on your back and your knees were pinned to the bed beside you.

He was in between your legs, grinding his bulge into your bare pussy while biting his lip.

You moaned, feeling him brush your clit through the fabrics of his pants.

"You're so wet for me, subby..." He groaned at the friction.

Your wetness had begun to soak through his gray joggers, creating a wet spot which he found quite erotic.

He pulled the waistband of his pants down, and his (huge) member sprung up immediately, making your mouth water at the sight.

He rubbed his tip on your slick folds a few times before finally pushing himself in.

You both moaned at the feeling of each other, feeling some sort of sexual relief.

He slowly started to thrust in and out of you, deeply.

"K-Kuguri..." You moaned out his name, much to his approval.

You thought he would start out slow and speed up with time...

But that proved not to be the case.

If anything, he was slowing down, teasing you.

He continued to slow down, not willing to give you the elating feeling of being fucked brainless.

You started to move your hips up, trying to get him to go faster, or fuck yourself on him for some sort of relief.

As soon as you stated to move your hips against him, he came to a complete halt.

You whimpered, moving your hips more against him, trying to get him to move.

"If you want to do it by yourself, then by all means..."

Kuguri flipped you again so you were straddling him, in a riding position.

"Do it."

Visible gulping, you put your hands on his shoulders for leverage, as he let his wander.

First he squeezed your ass... then your hips... then your breasts, flicking and playing with your nipples.

You shivered at the feeling of him pinching your left bud.

You slowly lifted your hips up, and slammed yourself back down.

"Ugnnn-!"

You felt him jolt in pleasure as well.

You continued to fuck yourself on him, desperately trying to bring pleasure to the both of you.

"Nnnggg, hah, Kuguri~"

You felt his cock throbbing against your walls, making you moan even louder.

"OH-!!!"

Biting you lip, you practically screamed as the tip of his cock kissed your sweet spot.

"Fuck, subby..." He groaned lowly, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes closed.

"Kuguri... Kuguri!! Mm, hah~"

He began to kiss and suck on your neck, leaving territorial purple marks as he did so.

It was all starting to be too much for you-

His cock throbbing inside of you, his veins swathing against your folds when you lifted your hips up, and his tip hitting your g-spot when you slammed back down.

"Mmm, mnnngg! G-gonna cum-!"

"M-me too..."

Kuguri grabbed your hips and started to slam you up and down his dick over and over again, making you scream out and claw at his back.

With a final brutal thrust, he pushed you over the edge with him following soon after.

"KUGURI!" You screamed out his name as you came.

"Fuck!" He shot his seed deep into your womb, making you shiver.

Panting, you grabbed either side of his face and smashed your lips to his in a searing kiss.

You felt him tense up out of surprise, before he pushed you off of him.

"Who said you could kiss me?"

"I-"

"Seems as though you still haven't learned your lesson yet, subby."

He flipped you over yet again so your face was pressed down into the mattress and your ass up for his access.

(A/N: Hey, that kinda rhymes.😏)

"What are you- ahhh!"

You cried out as you felt him slam his dick back into you.

"You really have forgotten your place, hmm, subby?"

You were practically clawing at the sheets from the almost painful feeling of overstimulation.

"S-stop, Kuguri..! No m-m-more..." You tried to stop his continuous pounding by pressing your hand into his abdomen.

This proved to be useless, though, as he simply took both of your hands and pulled them behind you; holding them and using them as leverage to fuck you harder and faster.

"Ah- AHHHGG!!" You screamed out as you were basically forced to be his cocksleeve.

He continued to slam his hips into yours, cock rubbing your walls raw as the speed and force of his thrusts never faltered.

"How about here," He said, as he thrusted specifically hard against your g-spot. "Does this feel good? Hmm?"

"N-no, agh! Ple-ease, not there!"

The pleasure of him hitting your g-spot was almost painful, now.

Tears of pleasure started to run down your face, as sobs escaped your lips.

You thought this would get him to stop, but it only seemed to egg him on in pounding you into the mattress.

You tried adjusting yourself so that he wouldn't be hitting that spot anymore, but he adjusted with you, somehow finding that spot every time he did so.

He leaned down so he was whispering in your ear.

"You see, subby? This is your place,"

He gave another hard thrust to your g-spot again, making you scream out from the stimulus.

"Writhing under me in pleasure... squeezing my dick so well... serving as my cocksleeve..."

"C-um..! Gonna cum!" You couldn't even form proper sentences anymore.

The burning in your stomach was unrelenting as he continued to fuck you silly.

"Go ahead then, subby, cum."

With a final thrust to your g-spot, you squirted all over the bed beneath you.

"AH- AHHHGGG!!!" You screamed, voice going with that final scream.

Kuguri pulled out and you flipped down sideways onto the bed, not even having the energy to move.

You watched as Kuguri climbed on top of you, and straddled your chest.

He shoved his cock in your mouth, gripping your hair harshly and thrusting himself into the warmth of your mouth.

You moaned at the feeling of his tip hitting the back of your throat.

"Fuck, Y/N, hah..."

He thrusted himself into your mouth before pulling out and cumming on your face, making you whimper again.

"Your place will always be underneath me, subby. Never forget that."


End file.
